1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus in which a front bezel and an inner casing are easily and stably combined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus is a device to visually provide information or graphics on a screen.
As a kind of a flat-panel display apparatus, particularly, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus is widely and increasingly used in a monitor for a computer, a television, etc., and this trend has caused demand therefor to increase.
A conventional display apparatus comprises a display part to display a picture (i.e., an image) thereon, and a stand to support the display part. As shown in FIG. 1, the display part of the display apparatus employs an adhesive member 2 such as double-sided adhesive tape for combining a front bezel 4 with an inner casing 6. However, the adhesive force of the adhesive member 2 weakens over time, so that not only is combining the structure difficult, but it is also difficult to reassemble the display part after disassembly.
Recently, there have been disclosed various display apparatus (for example, Japanese Patent First Publication No. 2001-013889), in which the front bezel and the inner casing are combined without a separate adhesive member, but they are relatively complicated, thus making assembly and operation less efficient.